FIG. 8 illustrates a conventional approach of performing fingerprint sensing. In FIG. 8, a light source 802 produces an emitted light that shines through a prism 806 to illuminate a fingerprint 808 (represented by the double arrow) of a user. The prism 806 directs a reflected light of the fingerprint towards an image sensor 812 through a lens 810. The image sensor 812 captures a fingerprint image from the reflected light of the fingerprint 808. There are drawbacks with the conventional approach shown in FIG. 8. First, the center of the fingerprint, being closer to the light source, receives a higher illumination intensity, while the edges of the fingerprint, being further away from the light source, receive a lower illumination intensity. These differences in illumination intensity result in deterioration in the image quality of the captured fingerprint image. In addition, since the light sources shines directly at the fingerprint image, it produces a lower contrast between the ridges and valleys of the captured fingerprint image, which also results in deterioration in the image quality of the captured fingerprint image. Therefore, it is desirable to have an improved method and apparatus for sensing fingerprint that can address the drawbacks of the conventional approach of performing fingerprint sensing.